User talk:Alice2
Welcome! Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:Alice2 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. and fan fictions! Some Easy Tips: *Please make sure you're signed in! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. *Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. *If you are new to this site or wikis in general, please visit the "New to the Wiki?" (disregard "What doesn't go here") page for an outline of some of the main parts of our wiki and links to pages that tell you how to edit. It will also explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. * is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "Wiki Activity" page. *You may want to adjust yourself to the Policies of the wiki, to make sure all of your contributions are on the line. *Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. An even easier way is to carry your way around and see the active blogs and get yourself known in the community. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. *Need any help? Ask one of our very helpful users if you have any regards. General Rules *Categorize pages with Fanon Works *If it's a Character page, add the category Characters, it's gender (Males/Females), age group (Adults, Kids, Teens) and other groups (Troops, Villains, etc.) *If the page is in dialogue format, insert the category Dialogue. If it is in diary format, insert the category Diary. If it is a Q and A, insert the category Q&A. *Blogs are not to be categorized; it will automatically categorize itself. *Do not make minor edits (example: Spellcheck) without an edit summary. *If you are creating an article where other users can edit, don't forget to insert the category Editors Limit, following by the number of editors in the page The limit of users that can contribute on the same page is 5. If there is already 5 users contributing, change the template into If a page happens to be edited by more than five people, it will be deleted (effective January 2011) *Do not make new categories without any of the administrators permission. Any new category that is made without permission, or doesn't benefit any user, or is just a random category, will be removed and deleted. However, new categories to categorize pages specific into a group or to a user is allowed. *Never use profanity, vandalize and insert random gibberish into articles/talk pages. Doing so will result to a block. *Do not copy other user's work. (Either it's a story or a character or an image.) I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- American che (Talk) 02:58, February 9, 2011 — Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be a helpful user/admin logged in. hello, im your freindly user, Jisu Lee, and i would like to be the first non-automated message to welcome you to the wiki! I recommnd that you read Finding Dad, And when you make an OC,(Ask what that means to Daisy 56, I have no idea)You can ask me if you can make your own Ways to Annoy page(not pages)!. please don't make RAWEFCs, and enjoy! Your freindly neighbour, [[User:Jisu Lee|''Ways to Annoy is back! ]][[User talk:Jisu Lee|''PFFantalk wiki!']] Go there now 03:20, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi, welcome to the wiki! I'm Che, one of the admins, and that up there... well... it automatically adds the name of the admin who last made an edit, so I didn't really say that, but welcome to the wiki! (: [[User:American che|'American che']]{SEDDIE!} 03:24, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Helloz! I'm Daisy56, but call me Daisy or Daze. Welcome to the wiki! If you need anyone to ever exlpain you something, to hesistate to leave me a message. ;D [[User:Daisy56|'Pastel Pink']][hechos y tonterias...] 13:07, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Hello there, I am AgentP, also known as Peter Smith. I am usually here patrolling recent changes and creating articles, so don't hesitate to speak up! Oh, and check out these pages if you need help: Board of Admins and Phineas and Ferb Fanon:Helpful Users. Oh, and if you see Wakko Warner, that's me. This is not an automated message. Ask me about my "project"! 01:34, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello and welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki! Your first Fanon Work is something that most new users can't do. As far as I can see, you are a talented artist yourself in computer imaging programs. I hope you will continue creating interesting and original characters, and have a great time contributing here! I am one of the admins here, feel free to contact me if you have some questions. You've Been Warned. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''(Talk)]] 13:43, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Everyone is. And later you should put your userbox here. And just a question, have you had any experience in other wikis? '''You've Been Warned.' [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''(Talk)]] 23:11, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Ferbella I don't diss Ferbella shippers, I just wanna know why you ship it. I wanna know why you think that they make a good pairing. I'm just curious. Really Big Hat Good luck, Soldier... 00:23, March 17, 2011 (UTC) I dont support Ferbella but I think for the picture you should do when Isabella was crying on the island and ferb gave her a tissue- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''We were flavoring a waffle not a chimichanga]] 00:24, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Yea, that too made me crack up. Me and my dad thought he was just teasing her, but hey, everyone has their opinions. ^.^ Really Big Hat Good luck, Soldier... 00:33, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Errr....Phinabella FOREVER! :P JK, everyone has their own opinion. But I am a Phinabella shipper. :P [[User:Scubadave|'Phinabella: Give Up! It's time for you to throw in the towel!']]Shippings that pair Phineas or Isabella with anyone else: :-( 01:01, March 17, 2011 (UTC) I know right ^.^ Really Big Hat Good luck, Soldier... 01:14, March 17, 2011 (UTC)